Just Average
by Batswimmerstories
Summary: Tim Drake is average in his family. Dick is great at acrobatics and is a genius. Jason is the one who came back from the dead. and Damian is the 10 year old kid with a Phd. All Tim wants is to be somehow special in his own way. BTW, summaries aren't my thing. At all. This might be a twoshot. Or a threeshot. If at least 3 ppl review, I'll post another chapter. PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Tim Drake. The third Robin and current Red Robin. Is my life easy? No, not at all. I might be all cool and everyone wants to meet the famous Bat family, but I have people taking pictures of me everywhere. Not to mention that I'm also one of the adoptive sons of Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. And I have no special powers, like the rest of my siblings. Dick, aka Nightwing, has all the ladies following him, plus he has the genius IQ of 270. And the acrobatics. Jason, aka Red Hood, is the one that came back from the dead. Dami is the 10 year old with a PHD. And then I'm just me. Tim Drake, Red Robin. I don't have a girlfriend, although my oldest brother had tried setting me up. But I'm a Bat. Nothing gets past me. I know everything. I'm not going to go into detail for that, just it didn't turn out well. Plus she was 3 years older, and was practically my babysitter. Not that I needed one.

I snapped awake. Oh man, did I fall asleep on patrol again? I looked around. Nope. History class. Patrol is more fun than history. At least I'd get to fight someone. Or something. But nooo, I get stuck in history class. While I am mentally ranting, the teacher called on me. "Mr. Drake-Wayne, who won the second world war?" All of the Batkids have pretty high IQ's. And I'm good at all school subjects, so I knew the answer to this one. "The Americans." I said. She nodded before going to pick on some other kid. I fell back into my daydream, this time thinking of last night.

We were patrolling, Dad(Batman) and I. Just building hopping, making sure that no violent crimes is going to take place. No crimes in general, actually. The city was strangely crime-less. All of the bad guys were either in Belle Reve, Arkham, or just taking the night off. No gangs or anything. Just us, swinging from building to building, keeping watch over the busy city below. 

This was history class. No one paid attention, neither did I. I used this time to think about last night. An unusual day. No villains running around, causing havoc. No gangs robbins stores. No blonde women getting kidnapped. Something was wrong. A new bad guy?! I mentally groaned. Not only do we have to deal with the Joker, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and whoever else decided to stop by to wreck havoc. Finally, the bell rang. Seventh period PE. At least that was my last class of the day. Dick's reputation was still present. Man, he was smart and good at acrobatics, making everything easy for him. Me, I'm okay at Physical education, not exactly muscled, but strong enough to take down people 3 times bigger than me. Also strong enough to take everyone down. Not that I will, but if people started pantsing me… Not going to be pretty for them, Even the biggest bully can't take me down. They just don't know that I can defeat them like that.

Being third oldest does have some perks, I guess. I know not to make the same mistakes as my predecessors, and let me tell you, Dick and Jason made a lot of mistakes. Dick dated his way through the team, except for Artemis. Alfred had to patch up quite a few scrapes, concussions, bullet wounds, broken limbs, etc. Whatever Alfred can't patch up, which isn't much, the Med bay at the Watchtower took over. Jason is really impatient, and look where that got him. He died, and don't even get me started on what Dick did to Joker. Bats told me that every bone, cartilage, and ligament in Jokers body was either ripped or broken, and ever square millimeter on his body was covered in blood. That reminds me, Dick's going to pick me up today.

P.E. was kind of funny. Dodgeball on a nerds' team is hilarious. Just picture, for once, all the jocks are out. And I'm the only one left on the court, smiling, and everyone is just standing there, eyes on me, mouths wide open. It feels good. Finally living up to my reputation. I just walked out of the gym to change, since the class period was almost over. Still gaping, the rest of the class shuffled after me. It's Friday! Time to take my PE clothes home for Alfred to wash. And Friday also means no more uniform. I had a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I'm all good. Plus my ever-present shades. My other clothes are stuffed in my backpack, and the stuff I need to survive the weekend is either in Dick's apartment or in the Cave. I think Dick is actually my favorite sibling. He's old enough that we don't fight. Jason hates me. Dami is the little Devil child, plus he's the only sibling that has his own apartment.

I walked out, backpack slung over one shoulder, shades on. I laughed when I saw my oldest brother wearing the exact same clothes. He was grinning when I walked over. "Hey little bro." He ruffled my hair. "We match today." He started laughing, and a fun older brother is better than a pissed one. I stowed my bag under his seat. "What's on the agenda today?" I asked. "We're heading over to the Cave." He told me. And he tossed me my helmet, the keys came with it. "You're driving." I grinned and put my helmet on. Put the keys in the ignition, wait for Dick to get on behind me, and we're off.

Zooming through the highway, in between cars, through busy streets. I stopped at the base of Mt. Justice. I stood at the bike while Dick hopped off and let the retina scanner scan his eyeball. A green light flashed and the opening to the garage opened.

Now, to a normal person, the cave would be about 5 times their house. Plus a room full of military- grade weapons. And a home theater. And a state of the art kitchen. Good thing a lot of the mentors were either billionaires or some sort of royalty, because at the rate that the League spent on the cave, we would be flat out broke. To me, this was just home. Number 2. The Manor feels really empty, because Dick moved out, Jason is out who knows where, and Bruce is kind of tired of, well, kids.

I parked the motorcycle and hopped off. Dick walked in and opened the door adjoining the garage and the cave. He paused, took out his birdarangs and motioned for me to do the same. I took out my nunchucks and taser. Dick slammed the door open, took a quick sweep, then motioned me inside. We stood back to back, not leaving out backs vulnerable. Then we heard a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I honestly… have pretty much no excuse for not updating sooner. Don't be mad at me! Wait. It's actually my fault, but still don't be mad at me! I have odd little projects here and there, sooo… can't find a Batman symbol. Aurgh. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

… Then we heard a scream.

We immediately ran into the direction where the scream came from. We heard another scream. This one sounded closer, seemingly from the kitchen. M'gann! From the times before, she was in the kitchen. I quickly relayed my realization to Dick. He just started running faster till we got there. I couldn't even see through the smoke, there was so much. We somehow found our way into the kitchen, and found the shape of M'gann passed out on the floor. I got the fire extinguisher, and blasted it where I guessed the stove was. The oven couldn't make that much smoke AND make M'gann pass out. Dick carried her to the infirmary, leaving me to take care of the flames. I really wished Wally was here. He would've ran around till the smoke was cleared, making it easier to take care of. I went to the storage closet and grabbed a vacuum. It should help clear up the smoke. The plug nearest the kitchen was free, the cord in my hands in the plug, and the vacuum on.

_Half an hour later…_

"She's fine, by the way." Dick walked in, looking infinitely less stressed. "Now that she's fine, help me clean up this mess, _Dick_." I grumbled, emphasis on the Dick. He went to stabilize M'gann half an hour ago, and I was stuck on cleaning duty. I got the smoke out, and was currently scraping the hardened sugar off the stove. I think she was trying to make caramel apples. Or caramel cookies. I think cookies. "She was definitely making cookies." Dick observed, looking at the burned lumps in the oven. "Let just clean this up before anyone gets here," I decided. The cave was silent for half an hour while we cleaned. "Well, this is the best we could do." _Recognized, Kid Flash, B02. Artemis, B05. _"Hey guys," Wally greeted. "Why do you guys have flour all over your clothes? Were you guys making cookies? Where are they?" He rambled on, running around to look for the cookies. Artemis stomped to him and smacked him upside the head. "Come on, Baywatch. We just ate 15 minutes ago! You can't be hungry that fast. We didn't even run here!" Wally just smiled sheepishly. "Hey, you guys are matching today!" Artemis exclaimed. "Too bad you guys didn't notice while you guys were busy flirting with each other." Dick said with a smirk. Then Artemis and Wally started chasing after him. He started hiding again. I held back a chuckle, he's always in the air vents. Even at 5'10", and in skinny jeans, he still hides in the air vents. I went to the medbay to check on M'gann. When I got there, she was sitting up on bed, looking dazed but fine. "Hi Tim!" (A/N: In this story, everyone knows each other's identities. Just a heads up.) She said cheerfully. "So, um, what happened? Why am I in the medbay?" And I told her the whole story. In the end, she nodded, and got out of bed.

**Sooooo, how'd you guys like it? Plz give me feedback on it! Remember, 3 reviews for a new chapter!**


End file.
